1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a degradation compensating device, and a degradation compensating method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for compensating for degradation of light emitting elements, a degradation compensating device, and a degradation compensating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) for controlling luminance by current or voltage and a thin film transistor for driving it. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode layer and a cathode layer for forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material electric field for emitting light by the electric field. The thin film transistor is classified as an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (amorphous-Si TFT), a low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) thin film transistor, and an oxide thin film transistor (TFT) according to types of activation layers.
A pixel is degraded by degradation of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) and the thin film transistor, and degradation of the pixel causes luminance deterioration of the pixel. When a predetermined voltage is applied to a pixel, current flowing to the pixel is reduced because of degradation of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a thin film transistor, and the pixel's luminance is deteriorated.
A power source voltage for providing a driving current of a pixel can be set to have a large value when a product is delivered in consideration of degradation of the pixel, and in this case, an unneeded voltage is also supplied to increase power consumption of a display device before the organic light emitting diode (OLED) and the thin film transistor are degraded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.